toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cinema of Tabi'atstan
The cinema of Tabi'atstan refers to the cinema and film industries in Tabi'atstan. The history of Tabi'atstani cinema began in 1902, when the first film equipment was brought to Kazemostan for official court purposes, and in 1905 the first cinema was opened. After the communists took over in 1925, cinema was used to promote the message of communism among the masses, who for the most part in this period of Tabi'atstani history were illiterate, and a Union of Proletariat Directors (UPD) was formed in August 1927 to regulate the film industry. Tabi'atstani cinema has become popular internationally in the 21st century with such films as NAME, NAME, and NAME. Tabi'atstani cinema since the Lyudin era can roughly be divided into two categories: "realistic" and "fantasy". Films in the "realistic" category are meant to depict situations as realistically as possible without fantastical embellishments. As a result, certain genres of film in Tabi'atstan are very different from their Western counterparts; for instance, spy films are typically much more slowly-paced compared with Western spy thrillers like the James Bond franchise. Contrary to popular expectations in the West, Tabi'atstani films involving the United States (typically used to personify the Western Bloc) recognise the nuances in Western society rather than depicting Americans as one monolithic bloc and tend to portray the capitalist West in a sympathetic manner rather than as an evil force to be annihilated. Instead, Western workers are shown as blindly led by corrupt and greedy leaders who brainwash them into viewing communism as evil barbarism, and ready to convert to the communist cause when shown its true face. Cinema of the Imperial era Write the first section of your page here. Early Communist era Write the second section of your page here. War and patriotic films Lyudin era Post Lyudin era First Golden Age With Lyudin's death in 1962, government repression of culture and media lessened greatly, and filmmakers were given much more leeway in the production of movies. This led to what is generally considered to be the first golden age of Tabi'atstani cinema, spanning from the 1960s to the end of the 1970s. Amateurism With the advent of the 1980s, cultural events began to be given lower priority by the Tabi'atstani government due to various reasons such as a new arms race. The lower production rate and quality of state sponsored films led to an interest in amateur film shot by normal citizens. Lower quality of state produced films in the 1980s was not only in terms of technical prowess. Scripts also became much more simplistic and blunt, with Westerners being depicted as a faceless group of evil capitalist enemies to be annihilated, rather than showing the differences in individual Westerners. This contrasted strongly with previous movies, in which Western people were not described as the enemy, only the capitalist classes in their society. Apart from local amateur productions, foreign films became much more accessible after 1985. Second Golden Age With the inundation of foreign and locally made amateur films, the Tabi'atstani government decided that cinema in the country was too far out of the control of the state. As such, the government launched a massive program beginning in the 1990s to produce high-budget and high-quality state produced films to better control the population's choice of cinema. Genres Drama Historical epic Comedy War films Red Westerns Fantasy Science fiction Art/experimental films Children's films Documentary TV List of highest-grossing films Awards Festivals Notable cinematography schools Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Tabi'atstani culture Category:Media in Tabi'atstan